Morning's Sword
by Steve-006
Summary: Jon is the bastard of Winterfell. Ned tells him about his mother Ashara Dayn. He visits his aunt Allyria with ghost in Dorne and does some tourneys where he achieves some reputation and where he mets a dornish princess... In my story Jon is taller than in the books and has purple eyes (the Dayn-look).
1. chapter 1

**Hello! I'm going to write a Game of Thrones AU about Jon Snow. In my story he would be the bastard of Ned Stark and Ashara Dayn. The only thing that troubles me is my lacking of english skills but I'm trying to make the best of it! So don't be too strict with my grammar :) -- Here comes a demo**

Jon was tired. The whole day he was fighting in the yard. He always liked to fight with the sword, it is the only thing where he is better than Robb and Theon. The people say he fights like a professional knight and it would be the bastard-blood in him which makes him better in fighting than the most people. That thought disturbs Jon, he couldn't understand these people.

Wasn't it a good sign when a 15year old boy could beat the master of arms?

In generall Jon didn't get much attention for his fighting or is riding. Of course not, he is the "Bastard of Winterfell", the only stain on Ned Starks honor, the shame of the North.

He could be happy that he has some family-members who treats him nearly as a beloved lad. Robb and Arya has always treated him as a fully-fledged brother. Neither did Bran nor Rickon something cruel against him. Sansa, his thirteen year old sister ignores him nearly like Lady Stark. Lady Stark the wife of his father hates him with all her heart. He knew he has to move away soon, perhaps to his uncle Brandon at the night's watch. The only place in Westeros were a bastard could achieve some honor…

Suddenly a knock disturbs him in his thoughts. It is Jory, a knight of Winterfell.

„Your father wants to speak with you, Jon. I shall bring you to his solar." …

 **What could Ned tell his bastard? Something about his mother? Constructive Critizism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Jon entered his father's solar he knew something wasn't alright. At first he thought Ghost did something terrible, but that was very unlikely because his wolf was tame and wouldn't hurt anybody. His Father, Lord Stark was sitting in his chair behind his desk.

It was already dark outside, so Jon couldn't see his face.

"Hello, Jon" Ned greeted him

"You wanted to speak with me, Lord Father"

"Yes, Jon you know I love you like my other children and that is exactly the reason why i adjourned this conversation over 15 years"

He looks very sorrowfull, _it has to be something important._

"It's something about my mother isn't it ?" Jon asked

Ned looked at him with a surprised gaze and let out an surprised laugh.

"Gods, you are like her. Not only in your appearence also in your look. Your purple eyes, your dark hair, your swordsmanship. Ashara always trained with a sword when she thought nobody could see her"

Jon couldn't feel his knees anymore. He sit in the chair next to his father. So the rumours were true, the honourable Ned Stark fell in love with Ashara Dayn during the rebellion. _No! not only fell in love, he impregnated her!_

"So it's true what the people say? You loved her, killed her brother, left her and let her commit suizide" Jon asked.

The way his father looked, Jon could say he overstepped a line. He expected Ned to fall in rage, but the only thing he did was to stand up and walking to the window.

"If I had known what Ashara would do, I would never had left her.

What happened to Arthur was another thing. He knew he had two options.

On the one hand he could let me enter the tower and let his honor fall or he could fight and die and keep his honor. That's the reason for his death, he chose honor over live. Ashara understood that. Athur was a good lad."

Jon and his father fell in great silence after this statement. Ned never looked so old and tired like on this evening. Never the less he went over to the desk, opened the drawer and gave Jon a letter.

"What's that ?" Jon asked.

"A letter from your aunt" Ned aswered warmly.

Jon was surprised and nervous, with shivering hands he broke the seal and opened the letter.

 _Hello Jon!_ _I don't know if Ned told you about me but I am your aunt Allyria Dayn, Lady of Starfall. I hope you are good! According to my calculations you have to be 15. I want to learn to know you, so this letter should be an invention to Dorne. I would appreaciate if you would visit me._ _In Love_ _your aunt Allyria_

 _So there are people who care about me and who are interested in me_.

The only thing he could do was smiling.

Ned looked at him with a cautionious gaze. He was furious about his father. He never had the balls to tell him about his mother. All those years he thought he would be the son of some tavernwench.

"So i take you want to travel to Dorne?" Ned asked with a monoton voice.

Then he exploded. Winterfell has never been his home, always confronted with Lady Stark he felt like an invader and now his father dared to ask if he wanted to visit his aunt at all? His aunt who gave him more love in one letter than in 15years Winterfell.

"Yeah, according to your wife gazes and treatment it would be the best, wouldn't it? For you as for me! It was only a matter of time. I will depart in the next days."

Ned looked at him with an unbelieving gaze about his son's behaviour and soon departure.

 _Bugger it!_ Jon thought and left the room.

 **Again please forgive me my grammer, English isn't my main laguage and this is my first fanfic!** **Constructive critiszism is welcome!** **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jon couldn't sleep that night. He was sick, sick of his fathers secrets, sick of the people in Winterfell who treated him like an animal and sick of his mother's death circumstands. Why had _she done that? She was his mother and gave him away, gave him away to an unloving family_.

In that night he dreamed about an woman with dark hair and purple eyes who walked over an cliff.

When he woke up it began to dawn. His nightgrown was full of sweat, so he changed, called ghost and packed his things ready to leave.

When he went to the hall he met Arya. He shoved her in to a near room.

"I have something for you Arry" he told her before she could say something.

While he was talking he gave her that sword that he had ordered from Mikken a moon ago. It was Braavosi-style thin and short.

"Whooa, thank you Jon" she fell in his arms and hugged him but then she saw his Bag and his sword.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving us?" she asked with an shivering voice

"I will visit the family of my mother, here is no place for me, Arry" he said and left the hug

"It is because of mother and Sansa , isn't it? I don't care what they say! You are my brother!" She was crying now.

"I want to visit them, I don't want to stay here where I am a liability, we will write letters, Ok?" He caressed her hair.

"Where will you go? Arya asked

 _Hopefully to a new life_

"Starfall, Dorne, House Dayn"

"So far away Jon, does Father know"

"He knows that I intended to go"

 _Or he will know soon enough_

They shared a quick hug.

 _Be brave Arry, and use your needle well_

After his sister went to her room undoubtly trying to show no tears to other people, he went to the stable saddled his horse and rode through the gates.

Ghost to his right he rode on the Kings Road. His father could find out himself where he had gone. _fuck them all it's your life_

 **PLEASE REVIEW !!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews!**

Jon travelled about 4 days down the kings road, so he was quite exhausted. He was so happy when he saw the white knife. The only thing he had to do now was to follow the river to the east.

After another 3 days of travelling he reached White Harbour.

When he arrived in White Harbour Jon was so grateful that he saved enough money for a night in the _White Inn_.

He slept 7 days under the open sky so he was quite eager to sleep in a bed.

In the morning he searched a ship to Altsass and was happy to find one, in exchange for some work on the ship the captain agreed to take him with them.

The following days were the best of Jon's life. He had his horse and his shadowwolf near him, indeed he worked half of the day but the most beautiful thing was the sea. It seemed to be endless. It had its own kind of freedom. _I will find my adventures_ _soon._ The captain and the crew was a really funny folks

with a Tyroshi' accent.

The day they arrived in Altsass was a hot one, but when he asked the sailours if the wheater was always so hot in Dorne they laughed at him and said that it would be quite cool for Altsass at this season.

Altsass was only the next step to Starfall for Jon and he wanted to journey on but he sweated like a pig.

So the first thing he did in the city of the high tower was to cut off his hair. One of the few things that referred to the house of his father. _But my three-days-beard will stay_ _, it makes me look older._ Jon smiled to himself to that thought. The city itself smelled like piss and decay so Jon wanted to leave very soon. He bought some supplies and rode to south.

 **Next chap will be Jon's arrival at Starfall keep reviewing!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jon rode 4 days through the red mountains. He was glad that he cut his hair. Jon rode through a mountain area but it was fucking hot. _poor Ghost_ His shadow wolf sweated even more than he did.

Slowly the domain got more plain and he reached the river Torentine. _According to Maester Luwin Starfall was built on an Island on that River_.

After another day of riding he saw the castle. It was breathtaking. Five tower rose like daggers of the ground. The whole castle was so enormous it could surround Winterfell two times.

At the beginning of the bridge he saw two guards, both had an purple armour with a white sword on their brest.

Jon decided to challange his luck.

"Hello dear Sers, I am Jon a curier of Winterfell from the North and I request an private audience with Lady Allayne Dayn" he said with a proud voice. _Gods help me that it will work_ The guards looked surprised and clueless.

"Who sent you specifically?" they asked.

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North" he replied solemn

The Guards faces got blank. They knew what happened to the last sword of the morning.

 _Oh fuck first mistake_

"You dare to come..."

The left guard hit the one who was speaking to Jon at the sholder.

"You dumbass, look at his eyes, at his height and his couloring does it remind you on someone ?" the left one spat.

 _Well looks like the courier-trick is unnecassery_ The eyes of the guard grew wide as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Oh Fuck...well follow me, I will bring you to Lady Allyria, The stable boy will take your horse and keep your beast at your side!"

Jon followed the guard over the bridge into the castle. It looked like if everything was built with white marble. _very pompous, but ok_ The Guards leaded him in a solar. The room was quite small for an office, very plain in contrast to the rest of the castle.

"Lady Dayn will arrive soon." The guard said and left the room.

Alone, Jon looked arround until he saw a painting at the wall. It showed three people. Two girls and one boy. One girl and the boy looked like they were about twelve, the other girl was propably younger. Every one of them had Jon's features. The hair, the eyes only his face was quite different. _I always had the long Stark-face._

Suddenly the door fell open and the most lady-unlike Lady entered. Didn't he know the Dayn-Look he wouldn't be able to identify her. She had long black hair which was tied down in the middle of her back, medium size and quite a beautiful face. Of course she had the same eyes like Jon, but the most striking thing was she wore a top and trousers and no jewelry. _Forget it boy, you expected another Lady Stark, this woman is at least 5 years younger_

"Hello Nephew" she greeted Jon with a smile and an dornish accent.

 **Quite a cliffhanger! please review more often**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Jon was speechless. He didn't know what to say. There were so many things he had in head. Finally he knelt before her.

"My Lady" he said with an husky voice.

The only thing Allyria Dayn did was to laugh. It was an affectionative laugh.

"Come on stand up, no need to be so firmly, we are in Dorne and I am not a Lady from the north"

 _I think I_ already like her

He did what she told him.

"Let me have a closer look at you... Fuck you look like your uncle at his age. Your mother would be proud" Allyria said.

That wished the smile out of his face. His mother, the person he will never get to know. Allyria seemed to notice.

"Oh don't be so sad. She is in the seven heavens now. Don't moarn the death, moarn the living" she told him with a sad smile.

"Maybe I should write Lord Stark a letter that he knows where I am" Jon said shyly.

"I made sure that a raven was sent when I heard about the arrival of a northern "courier". Quite reckless to bunk off from Winterfell, but I can understand" she stated.

 _Oh Fuck so father is not happy with my sudden departure._ When a smile crossed his face, he said "I am certain Lady Stark did a dance of happiness when she noticed I was gone"

Afterwards he regretted his statement. A furious look appeared on Allyria's face " Oh, spare me with that frigid Tully-bitch, too highborn to sit on an abort, I never understood why Ned married her, propably beause of his damn honour" she spat out.

Jon was amazed. 15 years in the north and he never heard a woman so cursing about something. _I could like this place_

"Apologize my outbreak, You have to be tired after such a long journey, come I will show you your room..."

Before she could go on, Ghost went to her and sniffed at her leg.

"Oh you brought a pet with you.." she said with a smile

"This is ghost, my direwolf and my best friend"

Ghost let Allyria stroke him. _That's a good sign, isn't it_

"A direwolf, where did you find it?" she asked astonished.

"We found them in the North of Winterfell. They were a full pack. One wolf for each trueborn Stark-child. I found him 100 feet away from the others. Ghost was the smallest of them and the only one with white fur and red eyes. An Albino. The litter of the pack. So we got good at terms" He explained and stroked ghost.

Allyria took his hand looked him directly in the eyes and said: "You may be a lot Jon, but you are definitly no litter! You are the result of a connection between two strong houses ,I don't know what they do in the North but here in Dorne, we treat people after their actions, not after their birth-circumstances and now come I want to show you your room!"

For the first time in his entire life Jon felt home.

 **Please Review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! You are great!!!!! This chapter was an agony to write -- my grammar is more awful than usual!!!

I apologize !!

please keep reviewing!

Jon has been 3 months in Starfall now and it has been great so far! The people were so much friendlier than in the North, nobody cared that he was a bastard.

He spent his day with fighting, sleeping and talking to people. They had a lot of interesting stories. The master of arms in Starfall was called Gerat. He fighted like a young god although he was in the late 40s. Gerat had spent 20 years of his life travelling through Westeros and Essos where he had mastered many types of fighting.

Gerat told Jon that he shouldn't fight like a northern warrior. _Take advantage of your lean body, boy. Your body is not strong enough to use a twohanded-sword or a warhammer. Be swifter, faster and more agile than the others. Take two swords and hit your opponent precise on his weak spots! Fuck blocking! Attack!!!_

Since Garet showed him how to use two blades Jon trained this kind of fighting every day. At the beginning he was quite uncomfortable but after some training sessions he got into it.

Today was the first time he knocked Garet's sword out of his hands altough his clothes were sweated out as fuck. After 3 months in Dorne he still wasn't accustomed to the heat.

"I rarely saw a man who was as talented as you, boy. Three months, you only needed three months to best your teacher. But be aware of being too proud, hybris and arrogance could be your doom if you don't watch out." Garet told Jon.

 _He sounds like Father._ Actually, Jon was far away of being proud for anything. Lady Stark took this ability of him. _Allyria was right, don't even waste a single thought on her_ , _It will only make you angry!_ For the first time in his life he felt welcome, his aunt Allyria was the main reason for that. He knew her only for a few months now but she always was kind and loving to Jon. The only strange things to him were her male AND female "companions".

Last week has been the cringiest moment in Jon's life up to now. When he was heading to Allyria's solar for a talk, he saw a man leaving her rooms. By the times he entered her solar she struggled with her clothing and looked quite "caught". Jon's head went red like a ripe apple but she seemed not to be ashamed. _This country is really the opposite of the north._

Another thing Jon wasn't accustomed to was the food. The meals in the north were filling but quite tasteless. Here in Dorne the food was bloody spicey. One day he tried some strange, thin parikas for the first time. He thought his tounge would burn. He choked on the food and everyone in the hall laughed at him. Allyria ordered some milk for him, she said it would calm his tongue. Nevertheless he couldn't taste anything for the next days.

Astonishingly it was Ghost who liked Dorne most. The wolf grew immensly since their arrival, he was nearly as big as a cow. Most of his time he spent bathing in the sun, when it was too hot for him (he still had much fur) he went to the river for a Cooling.

At midday Allayna told him that a raven from Sunspear has arrived. The latter was an invitation to a tourney for Prince Oberyn's 35th nameday.

"Bloody Hell, I'm nearly in the same age as Oberyn now. Nothing fucks you harder than time, remember that Jon. Do you want to enter the tourney? It has been some time since I visited the watergardens and the feasts there were always gorgeous...like the girls" she added with a smirk.

 _Oh gods not this shit again._ Jon blushed.

"Or are you into men, I can assure you, you won't have a problem to find some handsome..."

"Fuck! I hate this kind of conversations, but yes I want to enter the tourney. " Jon shouted. He was completely blushed and embarrassed.

Allyria laughed. "You know that's the first time I heard you curse. I assure you there's no shame if you are into your own sex too. Dorne is a permissive country. You can fuck who you want, nobody will care"

 _Good to know but I'm still_ _more_ _into women than in men_

"When will we depart ?" Jon asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning, I only have to seek your uncle's old armour and stuff like that." Allyria answered.


	8. Chapter 8

The voyage to the watergardens was a hard one, everywhere was sand. _I fuckin' hate the desert._

He and his aunt rode ahead of their party while ghost was hunting elswhere. _I doubt he will find anything._

"Are you excited, Jon?" his aunt asked.

It was a justified question. A question Jon has begun to ask himself since their departure.

 _I should be nervous, shouldn't I?_

Allyria has already told him that many knights would be at the gardens. _Fuck them, you fight well. You are the sword of the morning._ At the same moment he thought about it, he checked for his sword. _It is still in it's scabbard arround your waist, you fool!_

He nearly cried when Allyria insisted that he must wield that sword. At first he didn't want to take it, it was too much responsibility for him.

After all, Dawn was over 10 000 years in the ownership of House Dayne.

 _T_ _he Kings of the Torentine had wielded this sword._

But then his aunt fell in rage again.

"I won't let you fight in this fucking tourney without Dawn. You fight as well as Arthur when he was in your age, if not even better. Seven Hells! He would turn over in grave if he knew what happened to Dawn in the last decade, wasting away in some locked-up room, what a shame! The time is ripe for a new sword of the morning. Remember our words Jon _Dawn brings light!_

The metal of the sword was nothing like any other sword he wielded to date. The sword was forged out of a fallen star, the blade looked as pale as moonlight. On the contrary the hilt was very decent. Silver without any decorations.

 _It's even sharper than valyrian steel._

 _And I should weild it?, the bastard of Winterfell, the shame of Ned Stark, a living mistake should weild Dawn._ _Bugger it!_ _I will make my aunt proud, she deserves it. I will bring no shame to **our**_ _House!_

"No, I'm well" he answered with a husky voice.

"Don't freak yourself out. You are an incredible fighter and your riding is great too. You will bring glory to our house. I have no doubt of that" she told him.

 _Oogh fuck the joust!_ The next problem. Each tourney has three stages. The fighting, the archery and the joust. The fighting...Well, Jon was into fighting so he was good at it, but jousting... jousting was a thing he had never done before. _Maybe I have a talent._

His archery was a disaster, it was hopeless. He decided not to enter the archery part.

"If I could have the same confidence as you, aunt" he said solemnly.

"You'll see. By the way where's your companion" she said looking for the wolf.

"I don't have a clue, propably hunting" he answered.

In the distance loomed already an interesting architecture. _It looks like the seven heavens Lady Stark had been talking about._ The watergardens looked like...well gardens. The buildings were completely built out of white and dark marble, the rest of the place were a mixture of palms, waterbasins and routes.

When they arrived they got welcomed by the Martells, but Jon had only eyes for one of them.

She had long black hair, dark eyes, olive skin and the most beautiful face Jon had ever seen.The girl looked like 16, 17 at most. She had a incredible curveous body, massive breasts, a slim waist and an enourmous ass. _Gods help me, I stare at her already._

His face blushed again while his aunt watched him knowingly.

"Be carefull, Jon. I told you, you can hit on everyone you want, but this is Arianne Martell she is the daughter of Doran, the souverin of Dorne. She is a princess. I wouldn't attempt anyting if I were you" she whispered to him as they entered. "And from what I've heard, she is quite a beast" she added.

But when she smirked at him, he instantly grew hard. _Gods, this girl will be the death of me..._

 **Again sorry for the bad grammar!!! Please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

The tourney was a total mess. People from everywhere arrived to kiss the princes ass. Dorans brother Oberyn, the actual reason for the tourney was ignored the whole time. The two brothers were different as chalk and cheese.

Doran was a dark skinned man about fifty years whose legs were gout-ridden. Oberyn was 35 now and quite the fighting type. He was lean and lightly pale compared to his brother. The smallfolk called him the red viper. _Gladly, I don't have to fight him in the tourney._ He and his paramour Ellaria had four bastard-daughters. They all were beauties in a different style. Obara was clearly like her father a warrior, very lean and muscular. Nymeria was a rare beauty with black hair and dark eyes. Tyene clearly came after her mother because she was as pale as chalk and had blond hair. People riddled if Lyenne Hightower was her mother.

The last one was named Elia after the princes dead sister, she shared the dornish look too. _But they are nothing compared to their cousin.._. He knew he mustn't but nevertheless he stared at her quite often. The few times their eyes met he averted his eyes only moments later. _Mind Allyria's words._ Gladly he wouldn't have much time to flirt the next days because of the tourney. _Now it begins..._

 **Thanks for the reviews and thanks for enduring my grammar** :), **I know it had been long but I had some kind of writers block --next chapter THE TOURNEY**


End file.
